1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a canine waste collection device used for collecting excrement and the like, including a paper towel supported thereon. The invention also relates to the loading and release of the paper towel from the appliance. The invention further relates to the disposal of the used paper towel and the waste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to assist in the cleanup of canine waste are known. An example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,415 which shows a canine waste disposal apparatus having pivotally connected first and second frame elements for retaining a disposable sanitation sheet.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,866 which shows a device to facilitate the picking up and disposing of animal feces comprising a handle which is connected to a ring shaped supporting device having an enlarged aperture therein, a plastic bag to be inserted through the enlarged aperture.
The foregoing prior art indicates that it is known to use devices to assist in the clean up and disposal of canine waste. However, none of the prior art contemplates the unique structural configuration of the instant invention. The unique structure combined with the ease of sanitary use gives the instant invention advantages over the prior art. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
The present invention provides a canine waste collection appliance and waste disposal method. The collection appliance includes a handle connected to a frame. The frame includes a right portion, a left portion and an end portion. The right portion includes a proximal end and a distal end. The left portion includes a proximal end and a distal end. An end portion is provided intermediate the distal end of the right portion and the distal end of the left portion. The end portion includes a thin slot thereon. A paper element, such as a paper towel would be partially threaded through the thin slot and folded about the end portion. The paper towel would be also folded about the right portion and the left portion and the excess paper towel would be wound about the connection of the handle with the right portion and the left portion. The dog, in preparation for defecation, rounds its back, then squats and defecates. Prior to the defecation, the appliance is placed on the ground to permit the waste to fall into the paper towel held thereon.
The paper towel with the feces located thereon is released from the appliance in the following manner. With the appliance on the floor, the right corner of the paper towel and the left corner of the paper towel are brought together over and about the central area (where the feces is located). Then the third corner of the paper towel which is located about the handle of the appliance is brought into contact with the right corner and the left corner of the paper towel. The first, second and third corners of the paper towel, when held, would then form a pouch with the feces there within. The three corners of the paper towel are raised about 12 inches off the ground with a first hand. At this point, the appliance will fall downward, and with the other hand, the user would pull the appliance forward and under the pouch. This pulls the remaining corner of the paper towel from the slot on the appliance, releasing the last corner of the paper towel. This fourth corner of the paper towel would then be placed with the other corner elements of the paper towel, and the used towel covering the waste is ready to be disposed. By using this method, the waste is confined to the paper towel without coming into contact with the person using the appliance.
At the point where the paper towel is released from the appliance, it is ready to be disposed. A preferred manner of disposal includes flushing the feces and the used paper towel down a flush toilet. In this case the waste material would be dumped from the paper towel into the toilet bowl followed by the paper towel. The toilet is prevented from clogging by separating the feces from the paper towel. By using the toilet to dispose of the feces and the used paper towel, one does not need to store the waste in a waste can or trash can until the trash is picked up. This avoids odors and other sanitary issues.
One of the main structures of the invention is the slot located on the end portion. The slot secures the paper towel to the appliance without the use of springs, clamps or other complicated securing means. The slot anchors the paper towel in a secure, tight position. The manner that the paper towel is affixed to the frame of the appliance prevents waste from coming into contact with the appliance per se. This is advantageous as it keeps the appliance clean and sanitary. Further, the manner that the paper towel is affixed to the frame permits the waste, and subsequently the paper towel, to be disposed of in a completely sanitary and simple fashion. By disposing of the waste in this manner, no feces remain on the grass or road. Further, there are no plastic bags to dispose of, which minimizes odor and the storage of such waste material until it is ultimately taken to a landfill.
It has been contemplated that the appliance may be constructed from metal, plastic, wood or combinations thereof. Additionally, the term paper towel is used herein to denote the paper towels which may be obtained commercially under any of a host of brand names. In one embodiment of the invention, a paper towel which measures about 11 inches by 13 inches may be used. However, it is to be understood that any sheet material with the appropriate strength, flexibility, and dimensions may be employed with the appliance. If the material employed does not break down or loose structural integrity when wetted, it should not be flushed down the toilet.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a canine waste collection device and disposal method which includes a handle and frame, the frame including means to removably secure a paper towel or the like thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a canine waste collection device and disposal method wherein the waste may be dumped into a toilet and the used paper towel subsequently thrown in to the toilet wherein by flushing the toilet the waste and soiled paper towel are disposed of.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a canine waste collection device and disposal method to provide a slot on the end portion, the slot being perpendicular to the handle, the slot designed to receive a corner of a paper towel there through.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated the invention.